Peace' Attacken
thumb|200px|"Leuchtfeuer" Hunter Peace - das Flammen-TalentHunter Peace, auch unter dem Spitznamen "Leuchtfeuer" bekannt, ist der Hauptprotagonist der Geschichte. Es handelt sich bei ihm um ein Talent der Klassifizierung "Naturgewalt", wodurch sein gesamter Kampfstil basiert auf dem Element Feuer basiert. Bekannte Attacken Merada no Hiken thumb|left|200px|Im Nahkampfthumb|200px|Im FernkampfDie Merada no Hiken (z.D.: "Flammkörper-Feuerfaust") zählt du den stärksten Attacken und gleichzeitig zu den am häufigsten verwendeten Attacken des Talentes. Hierbei verpasst Peace mit zuvor "angebrannter" Faust seinem Gegner einen kraftvollen Schlag. Bei der Attacke handelt es sich um den ersten Angriff, den Peace je einsetze und um sein Markenzeichen. Nach dem Zeitsprung ist Peace in der Lage eine Flammenexposion zu erschaffen, welche sich nach vorne hin ausbreitet und alles in ihrem Weg wegpustet, wie Peace erklärte, wodurch sich die Attacke nun auch im Distanzkampf behauptet. Simon Winsel zeigte sich von dieser Attacke beeindruckt. Merada no Hotarubi thumb|left|268px|Im Kampf gegen mehrerethumb|180px|Die grünen LichterMerada no Hotarubi (z.D.: "Flammkörper-Glühwürmchenlicht") ist eine Attacke von Peace. Hierbei erschafft dieser mehrere, grüne Irrlichter aus seinen Handflächen, welche umherschwirren. Nach der Vorbereitung kann Peace diese als "ferngesteuerte Sprengsätze" benutzen. Merada no Uingu Kurippu [[Datei:Peace_Wing_Clip.gif|frame|left|"Merada no Uingukurippu"]]thumb|200px|von untenBei Merada no Uingu Kurippu (z.D.: "Flammkörper-Wing Clip") vollführt Peace einen schnellen, gezielten Kick gegen seinen Gegner, nachdem er sein Bein in Flammen gesetzt hat. Grundsätzlich erinnert die Attacke ein wenig an "Pisu Kikku", allerdings nutzt Peace hierbei gezielt seine Talent um seine Attacke zu verstärken. Eine stärkere Version dieser Technik wendet Peace in Level Zwei, welche den Namen "Merada no Jetto Uingukurippu" trägt, jedoch ohne Feuer. Merada no Kikku Hanabi thumb|left|200px|Peace' Attacke schlägt fehlMerada no Kikku Hanabi ist vermutlich eine Kombinationsattacke aus "Peace Kick" und "Flammkörper-Feuerwerk". Hierbei tritt dieser mehrmals hintereinander mit zuvor angezündeten Füßen/Beinen auf seinen Gegner ein. Bei dem ersten Versuch diese Attacke auszuführen, war Peace jedoch zuvor ins Wasser gefallen, wodurch sich seine Beine nicht wie geplant entzündeten. Merada no Yūfō thumb|left|200px|Peace fliegtMerada no Yūfō, oder auch "Flammkörper-UFO", ist eine Attacke von Peace, welche dieser das erste Mal nach dem Zeitsprung präsentiert. Hierbei muss sich dieser frei in der Luft befinden. Anschließend zündet dieser sein eines Bein an, ähnlich wie bei "Wing Clip", um sich dann im Spagat um sich, mithilfe des Antrieben, rotieren zu lassen. Hiermit kann sich Peace für einige Sekunden in der Luft halten und kann sogar gesteuert fliegen um seine Gegner mit seinen Füßen zu attackieren. Merada no Higan thumb|left|200pxthumb|200px|Peace schießt aus seinen FingernDie Merada no Higan, oder auch "Flammkörper-Feuerpistole" genannt, ist ein sehr schneller Angriff von Peace auf mittlerer Distanz. Hierbei schießt dieser kleinen "Feuerkugeln" auf seinen Gegner, ähnlich wie bei einer Pistole, welche aus seinen Fingerkuppen abgefeuert werden. Merada no Kurosufaia thumb|200px|Peace visiert sein Ziel anleft|thumb|268pxMerada no Kurosufaia, oder auch "Flammkörper-Kreuzfeuer", ist ein Angriff von Peace, welcher auf mittlere Distanz angewendet wird. Hierbei überkreuzt er die Zeigefinger seiner beiden Hände und setzt diese in brand, dabei leuchtet das Flammenkreuz derartig hell, dass es eine Art Zielmarkierung auf seinen Gegner setzt. Der Lichtstrahl ist hierbei deutlich zu erkennen. Anschließend bewegt sich das Feuer in einer geraden Strecke auf das Ziel zu und lassen selbiges in Flammen aufgehen. Laut Simon erkannte er in diesem Angriff die Zielgenauigkeit von Karakuri wieder, was darauf schließen lässt, dass selbiger Peace bei seinem Training etwas unter die Arme griff. Merada no Roketto thumb|left|Peace attackiert seinen Gegnerthumb|200px|Als AntriebMerada no Roketto (z.D.: "Flammkörper-Rakete") ist ein Angriff von Peace, welcher auf seinem Talent beruht. Hierbei nutzt er die Möglichkeit Feuer an seinem ganzen Körper erzeugen zu können sowie selbiges unterschiedlich stark zu machen voll aus. Peace setzt einzelne Körperregionen in brand und nutzt dabei die Flammen als eine Art Antrieb um sich selbst mit einer unglaublichen Kraft voran zu treiben. Peace nutzt diese Attacke sowohl zur Unterstützt als auch zum direkten Angriff. Merada no Tako-yaki thumb|left|200px|Der Krake wird gegrilltMerada no Tako-yaki (z.D.: "Flammkörper-Tako-yaki") ist ein spontan entwickelter Angriff von Peace, welchen dieser unter Wasser gegen einen Riesenkraken einsetzte, der ihn und sein Team auffressen wollte. Damit zeigte Peace, dass seine Flammen sogar genug Energie besitzen unter Wasser zu brennen. Er versetzt seinem Ziel hierbei einen frontalen Tritt mit angebranntem Bein. Zurück bliebt nch dieser Attacke eine Spur, die an ein Gericht erinnert, dass zu lange auf dem Grill lag. "Tako-yaki" ist ein japanisches Gericht und heißt übersetzt "gebackener Krake". Merada no Pīsubonbā thumb|left|200px|Peace holt ausright|200pxMerada no Pīsubonbā, oder auch "Flammkörper-Peacebomber", ist eine Kampftechnik von Peace, welche dieser nach dem Zeitsprung zum ersten Mal anwendet. Hierbei spreizt das Talent zunächst seine Finger und lässt dann seine Hand auf seinen Gegner zuschnellen. Sobald er ihn erreicht hat, hält er ihn kraftvoll mit seiner Hand fest, so dass sich seine Finger stark in diesen bohren. Anschließend entzündet sich seine Hand und Peace verbrennt seinen Gegner spontan. Q. Silver bezeichnete die Attacke als lächerlich. Merada no Kazan thumb|left|200px|Offensivthumb|180px|DefensivMerada no Kazan, oder auch "Flammkörper-Vulkan", ist ein Angriff von Peace, welcher auf dessen Flammen-Talent basiert. Hierbei erschafft Peace Flammen um seine beiden Hände, welche sich ausbreiten und somit ein wenig an Flügel erinnern. Zuerst nutzte Peace die Attacke um Gegner vor sich mit den Feuerflügeln zu attackieren und zu verbrennen. Des weiteren entwickelte er, indem er sich die Attacke "Ice Make Ice Protection" von Rin Lockwood abguckte, eine 360°-Verteidigungstechnik, mit welcher er, mittels einer kurzen Drehung, einen "Flammenwall" um sich selbst aufbaut. Als Peace diese Attacke zum ersten Mal zur Defensive nutzte, erkannte Rin sofort ihre eigene Attacke wieder und bezeichnete Peace als "Dieb". Merada no Hanabi thumb|left|190px|Peace verprügelt seinen Gegnerthumb|180px|Vasto nach dem Angriff Merada no Hanabi ("Flammkörper-Feuerwerk") ist eine von Peace stärksten Attacken, bei welcher er zunächst seine beiden Fäuste entflammt und anschließend die Hiken mehrmals hintereinander anwendet. Das junge Talent beginnt hierbei fast schon wahllos und brutal auf seinen Gegner einzuschlagen. Peace verwendete diese Attacke gegen Mister 1, welcher trotz seiner "ultimativen Verteidigung" einiges einstecken musste und sogar Blut spuckte. Merada no Funka thumb|left|268px|nach untenthumb|180px|nach obenMerada no Funka, oder auch "Flammkörper-Ausbruch", ist eine starke Attacke von Hunter Peace. Bei dieser Attacke erschafft Peace eine wahre Flammensäule, welche sich entweder nach unten oder nach oben richtet. Verbrennungen und Explosionen sind die Folgen von dem Kontakt der Säule mit etwas anderem. Level Zwei frame|Peace' Geschwindigkeitthumb|left|220px|Die typische Pose bei Level 2Level Zwei, oder auch "Reberu Sekando", ist ein mächtige Unterstützungstechnik von Hunter Peace, welche als sein "Ass im Ärmel" bezeichnet werden kann. Es handelt sich hierbei um eine besondere Technik, welche lediglich durch Peace' Flammen-Talent angewendet werden kann. Peace greift hierbei, auf die "Energieträger" in seinem Körper zurück um diese scheinbar nahezu buchstäblich zu verbrennen. Dieser Vorgang erzielt ähnliche Ergebnisse wie ein Verbrennungsmotor und steigert einige Körpereigenschaften des Talentes, wie Schnelligkeit und Stärke. Sämtliche Bewegungen von Peace können fortan gezielt so schnell werden, dass sie sogar die Schallmauer durchbrechen, was es für seine Gegner sowohl stark erschwert ihn zu treffen und seinen Angriffen auszuweichen. Aufgrund der Tatsache, dass seine Ausdauer hiervon nicht betroffen ist, ist es Peace auch nicht möglich, den Zustand lange aufrecht zu erhalten. Bei der ersten Anwendung war die Dauer nicht länger als drei Minuten, allerdings scheint die Anwendungsdauer mit der Zeit immer länger anzuhalten. Peace bezeichnet diesen Zustand auch als "Jetbody". Merada no Jetto Ken thumb|left|200px|Peace' Jet Fistthumb|200px|Nach dem Zeitsprung im Kampf gegen [[Urs]]Merada no Jetto Ken (eng.: "Flammkörper-Jet-Faust") stellt die Standardattacke schlecht hin in "Level Zwei" da. Hierbei visiert Peace seinen Gegner zunächst an und schlägt anschließend mit einem unglaublichen Tempo zu. Aufgrund der Geschwindigkeit bringt Peace hierbei sogar die Luft vor sich so stark in Bewegung, dass sich eine Art "Vakuumschlag" mit unglaublichem Tempo gerade aus auf seinen Gegner zubewegt und diesen, anstatt seiner eigenen Faust, aber mit gleicher härte, trifft. Durch Peace' enormer Geschwindigkeit sieht es bei dieser Attacke fast so aus, als würde er sich nicht einmal bewegen. Den einzige Hinweis auf den Schlag stellt eine minimale Druckwelle direkt vor seiner Faust dar. Merada no Jetto Tsuin Ken thumb|left|200px|Die Zwillings-Jet-Faust im EinsatzMerada no Jetto Tsuin Ken (z.D.: "Flammkörper-Jet-Zwillings Faust") ist die stärkere Version von der normalen "Jet Ken". Anders als bei der herkömmlichen "Jet Ken" schlägt Peace hierbei nicht mit einer, sondern mit beiden Fäusten zu. Folglich besitzt die Attacke die doppelte Stärke der Vorversion. Mit diesem Angriff war es Peace möglich eine ganze Reihe von wilden Bestien in die Knie zu zwingen. Merada no Jetto Panchingubōru thumb|left|200px|Peace bringt seinen Gegner zu FallMerada no Jetto Panchingubōru ("Flammkörper-Jet-Punchingball") ist eine starke Attace von Peace, bei welcher dieser seinen Gegner zuvor in den direkten Nahkampf zwingen muss. Er holt dabei so weit es ihm möglich ist mit seinem Arm aus und lässt anschließend seine Faust in die Magengrube seines Gegenübers schnellen. Anders als bei der Jet-Faust befördert er diesen nicht von sich weg. Merada no Jetto Shottogan [[Datei:Jet_Bazooka.jpg|thumb|left|200px|"Merada no...Jetto Shottogaaan!"]]Bei Merada no Jetto Shottogan, oder auch "Flammkörper-Jet-Shotgun", handelt es sich um eine starke "Level Zwei"-Technik, welche große Ähnlichkeit mit der "Jet Twin Ken" aufweist. Ebenfalls greift Peace hierbei seinen Gegner mit beiden Händen an, jedoch hat er selbige nicht zu Fäusten geballt sondern stößt sein Gegenüber mit den flachen Händen sehr kraftvoll von sich. Peace gelang es hiermit die Rüstung eines ranghohen Soldatens der Maho Hyogiin einfach zu zerstören. Merada no Jetto Uingu Kurippu thumb|left|200px|Peace befördert seinen Gegner hinfortMerada no Jetto Uingukurippu ("Flammkörper-Jet-Wing Clip") ist eine praktische Attacke von diesem, bei welcher dieser seinem Gegner einen schnellen Kick mit seinem Bein verpasst um selbigen von sich zu befördern. Vorzugsweise tritt Peace hierbei seinen Gegner, um ihn an Aktionen zu hinder oder um sein Gegenüber von sich zu schaffen. Merada no Jetto Toppu thumb|left|200pxMerada no Jetto Toppu (z.D.: "Flammkörper-Jet-Kreisel") ist eine Attacke von Peace, welcher dieser lediglich in der Luft einsetzen kann. Hierbei vollführt er in der Luft eine schnelle Drehung nach vorne um seinen Gegner mit beiden Beinen von oben zu treffen. Bei einem geglückten Angriff wird der Gegner mit großer Geschwindigekeit zurück zu Boden befördert. Merada no Jetto Hanabi thumb|left|200px|Peace schlägt unzählige Male auf seinen Gegner einthumb|200px|Die SchlägeMerada no Jetto Hanabi ("Flammkörper-Jet-Feuerwerk") ist zweifellos eine der stärksten Attacken von Peace. Hierbei wendet er die herkömmliche Jet-Fist mit beiden Händen unzählige Male an und schlägt ohne Zurückhaltung wild auf seinen Gegner ein. Aufgrund der enormen Geschwindigkeit kommt es dem Gegner so vor, als würde er von allen Fäusten gleichzeitig getroffen werden. Die Attacke besitzt eine solch unglaubliche Kraft und strengt Peace so sehr an, dass er sie nur gegen besonders starke Gegner anwendet. Des weiteren scheint sie von der Attacke "Merada no Hanabi" inspiriert zu sein. Level Drei thumb|left|200px|Peace steigert seine Termperaturthumb|200px|Peace erreicht ein neues StadiumLevel Drei, oder auch "Reberu Sādo", ist eine Technik von Peace, welche, wie auch Level Zwei zuvor, seine grundsätzlichen Fähigkeiten steigert und somit eher ein Zustand als eine Attacke. Peace beginnt hierbei die Flammen in seinem Körper aufzuheizen, indem er sie durch seinen Körper laufen lässt. Das Resultat sind violette Flammen, welche eine derartige Hitze besitzen, das sie sich problemfrei durch massive Steinwände brennen, wodurch jede Attacke von Peace eine unglaubliche Zerstörungskraft besitzt. Aufgrund des Temperaturunterschiedes zwischen den neuen und den herkömmlichen Flammen, beginnen diese gegenseitig ihre Hitze zu ändern, wodurch eine Rotation innerhalb des Feuers entsteht. Das junge Talent kann jedoch gerade einmal eine Minuten auf diese Technik zurückgreifen und ist danach, wie er selbst erklärt, "ausgebrannt", wodurch er für eine Minute nicht mehr in der Lage ist auf sein Talent zurückzugreifen. Peace bezeichnet diesen Zustand auch als "Drillbody". Merada no Doriru Ken thumb|left|200px|Peace kombiniert die beiden Angriffethumb|200px|Peace besiegt seinen GegnerMerada no Doriru Ken, oder auch "Flammkörper-Drill-Faust", ist die erste Attacke, welche Peace in dem Zustand einsetzt. Hierbei umhüllt Peace seine Faust mit den beiden Flammen um seinem Gegner anschließend einen direkten Schlag zu verpassen. Die Zerstörungskraft der Attacke war so gewaltig, dass sie mehrere Löcher in aufeinanderfolgende Metallwände riss. Dies liegt gleichermaßen an der extrem heißen Flammen und des säureartigen Giftes. Merada no Doriru Roketto frame|left|Peace greift frontal anMerada no Doriru Roketto ("Flammkörper-Drill-Rakete") ist eine sehr offensive und gefährliche Attacke von Peace. Hierbei umhüllt er seinen Körper mit den schwarz-violetten und seinen normalen Flammen, wobei er gegen beides eine natürliche Ressistenz besitzt. Anschließend stürzt er sich mit einem kraftvollen Sprung in seinen Gegner, mit dem Kopf voraus. Aufgrund der Rotation der Flammen beginnt auch Peace sich zu drehen und präsentiert so noch besser die Bedeutung des Wortes "Drill" in den Attacken. Hierbei scheint es nahezu unmöglich Peace durch etwas aufzuhalten. Merada no Doriru Kazan thumb|left|200px|vor dem Zeitsprungthumb|180px|nach dem ZeitsprungMerada no Doriru Kazan, oder auch "Flammkörper-Drill-Shotgun", ist ein starker Angriff von Peace, welchen dieser nur im Zustand von "Level Drei" nutzen kann. Hierbei kreiert Peace in seiner linken Hand die für ihn typischen Flammen erzeugt und in der rechten die violett-schwarzen Flammen. Anschließend attackiert er seinen Gegner mit einem schnellen Schwung seiner Arme, ähnlich dem Merada no Kazan, wodurch ein Flammenstrudel entsteht. Merada no Doriru Bonbā thumb|left|220px|Peace schießt seinen Gegner von sichMerada no Doriru Bonbā, oder auch "Flammkörper-Drill-Bomber", ist ebenfalls eine Attacke von Peace, welche dieser zum ersten Mal nach dem Zeitsprung einsetzt. Hierbei greift sich dieser seinen Gegner mit der rechten Hand und drückt seine Finger sehr kraftvoll in ihn. Anschließend setzt er seinen Arm in brannt und vollführt eine schnelle 180° Drehung mit seiner Hand und lässt sein Gegenüber dabei plötzlich los. Dieser wird darauf von einer Feuerspirale verbrannt und weggeschleudert. Wie zu erkennen war, verwendet er für diese Technik ebenfalls "Hero". Merada no Doriru Taiyo thumb|left|222px|Peace' Geheimwaffethumb|200pxDēmon Fōsu: Taiyo (eng.: "Demon Force: Sun") ist der stärkste bekannte Angriff von Hunter Peace in Level Drei, welchen dieser zum ersten Mal nach dem Zeitsprung präsentiert. Hierbei erschafft dieser förmlich einen Strudel aus Flammen um sich herum. Anschließend formt er diesen Strudel zu einem einzigen, brennenden Ball, den er daraufhin auf seinen Gegner wirft. Auffällig ist, dass die Flammen hierbei nicht den violetten Farbton haben, dafür aber im Zentrum nahezu komplett weiß sind. Level Vier thumb|left|200px|Peace in Level Vierthumb|180px|Peace kann fliegenLevel Vier, oder auch "Reberu Fōsu", ist, wie auch Level Zwei und Drei zuvor, eine Erweiterung von den Fähigkeiten von Peace, welche sich lediglich durch Peace' Talent anwenden lässt. Peace greift hierbei auf den Einsatz von "Level Zwei", "Level Drei" und "Hero" zurück. Wie auch bei Level Zwei beginnt Peace hierbei seine Energiereserven zu verbrennen. Dies geht so weit, dass er beginnt sein eigenes Muskelgewebe zu zerstören, da er selbiges unter enormen Druck und Hitze setzt, indem er, wie bei Level Drei, extrem starke Flammen erzeugt, die ihn selbst verletzen, sie jedoch nicht austreten lässt. Aufgrund der Tatsache, dass Peace als Naturgewalt auf regenerative Kräfte zurück zu greifen, bildet dieser immer wieder neue Muskelstränge, welche bei jedem mal größer werden, wodurch Peace' Körperkraft scheinbar grenzenlos gesteigert werden könnte. Während der Anwendung der Technik ist Peace kompletter Körper derartig heiß, dass er sich in den Boden schmelzen würde, wenn er still steht. In Kombination mit "Hero" und "Level Zwei" sind die Bewegungen und Angriffe von Peace gleichzeitig enorm schnell als auch absolut vernichtend. Ebenfalls zeigte sich, dass seine Schläge, wie auch in der Kombination von Hero und Level Zwei explosive Eigenschaften besitzen, wodurch er sogar im Stande ist zu fliegen. thumb|180px|Chibi-PeaceAllerdings hält diese Technik kaum drei Minuten, die Peace nutzen muss um seinen Gegner zu besiegen. Nach diesen drei Minuten haben sich Peace Energieressourcen halbiert und die Technik löst sich auf. Der enorme Nebeneffekt tritt daraufhin ein: Das Muskelsystem von Peace beginnt zusammen zu brechen und sein Körper schrumpft zusammen, wodurch er wie eine Zwergenversion von sich selbst aussieht. In diesem Zustand ist Peace nicht im Stande auf sein "Talent" zurück zu greifen und gelangt erst nach drei Minuten zu seiner alten Größe zurück. Die Technik ist für Peace stark kräftezehrend, weswegen er sie anfangs nur als letzten Ausweg im Kampf gegen The Penguin anwendet. Peace bezeichnet diesen Zustand auch als "Tankbody". Merada no Tanku Ken thumb|left|200px|Peace springt auf seinen Gegner zu...thumb|200px|...und schlägt diesen von sich.Merada no Tanku Ken, oder auch "Flammkörper-Panzer-Faust", ist eine simple Attacke von Peace, welche er lediglich im Zustand von Level Vier anwenden kann. Hierbei attackiert dieser sein Ziel, wie auch bei allen anderen Ken-Attacken, mit einem gezielten und kraftvollen Faustschlag, welcher durch Level Vier eine gewaltige Zerstörungskraft besitzt und eine kleine Explosion zur Folge hat. Der deutsche Namen der Attacke enthält ein Wortspiel auf "Panzerfaust". Merada no Tanku Tsuin Ken thumb|left|200pxthumb|200pxMerada no Tanku Tsuin Ken, oder auch "Flammkörper-Panzer-Zwillings Faust", ist eine Attacke von Peace und die stärkere Version der normalen "Panzer-Faust". Hierbei schlägt dieser nicht nur mit einer Faust zu, sondern mit beiden, wodurch die Attacke die doppelte Stärke besitzt. Diese Attacke brachte Penguin dazu dessen stärkste Technik anzuwenden. Merada no Tanku Shottogan thumb|left|200px|Peace attackiert Penguinthumb|200px|Die AuswirkungenMerada no Tanku Shottogan, oder auch "Flammkörper-Panzer-Shotgun", ist, wie auch alle anderen Shotgun-Techniken, ähnlich den entsprechenden Twin-Fist-Attacken. Allerdings stößt Peace hierbei seinen Gegner mit den Handflächen von sich, welche, durch die Explosion und den Druck, problemlos mehrere Rippen von Penguin brechen konnten. Merada no Tanku Uingu Kurippu thumb|left|200pxthumb|200px|Peace tritt seinen Gegner von sichBei Merada no Tanku Uingukurippu ("Flammkörper-Panzer-Wing Clip") drückt sich Peace zunächst mit einem starken Sprung vom Boden ab und fliegt somit frontal auf seinen Gegner zu. In dem Flug dreht er sich mit den Beinen nach vorne um sein Ziel frontal mit diesen zu treffen und es wegzustoßen. Die darauf folgende Explosion stieß Penguin durch mehrere Wände. Merada no Tanku Hanabi thumb|left|200pxthumb|150pxMerada no Tanku Hanabi, oder auch "Flammkörper-Panzer-Feuerwerk", ist die wohl stärkste Attacke von Peace in Level Vier, bei welcher dieser die normale "Tank Fist" mehrmals hintereinander einsetzt. Die Folge von hunderten kraftvollen, schnellen und absolut zerstörerischen Faustschlägen war so stark, dass sie den Superior Seven "The Penguin" durch mehrere Stockwerke eines Gebäudes stieß, selbigen somit besiegte und ihn ohnmächtig werden lies. Hero thumb|left|200px|Peace nutzt "Hero"Nach dem Zeitsprung ist Peace in der Lage gezielt die Begabung Hero anzuwenden und somit seine Attacken auf ein neues Niveau zu steigern. → für weitere Informationen siehe hier ← Hīrōda no Tekken thumb|left|200px|Peace nutzt "Hero"thumb|200px|Peace attackiert FrankensteinHīrōda no Tekken ("Heldenkörper-Eisen-Faust") ist eine Technik, welche Peace zum ersten Mal nach dem Zeitsprung anwendet, nachdem er die vollkommene Kontrolle über seinen Demon Force besitzt. Hierbei verhärtet er mittels Hero zunächst seinen Arm und schlägt seinem Gegner anschließend frontal, vorzugsweise ins Gesicht. Die Attacke stellt das Pendant zur "Hiken" dar. Hīrōda no Hanabi thumb|left|200pxHīrōda no Hanabi, oder auch "Heldenkörper-Feuerwerk", ist die verstärkte Form von der "Tekken" sowie "Merada no Hanabi". Wie bei seinen anderen Feuerwerk-Attacken wendet er die grundlegende Ken-Technik unzählige Male hintereinander an um seinen Gegner in einem wahren Fausthagel zu halten. Hīrōda no Uingu Kurippu thumb|left|200pxDēmon Fōsu: Hīrō no Uingukurippu, oder auch "Heldenkörper-Wing Clip", ist ein neuere Attacke von "Leuchtkäfer" Peace. Hierbei wendet er Hero auf sein Bein an und verhärtet dieses somit. Es ist zu vermuten, dass die Attacke identisch wie die anderen "Wing Clip" Techniken funktioniert, da Peace vor der Ausführung aufgehalten wurde. Hīrōda no Kikku Hanabi thumb|left|200px|Peace tritt mehrmals zu...thumb|200px|...und rollt sich dann geschickt ab.Hīrōda no Kikku Hanabi ("Heldenkörper-Kick-Feuerwerk") ist eine Attacke von "Leuchtkäfer" Peace, welche er das erste Mal nach dem Zeitsprung anwendet. Bei dieser Attacke ist es sehr wichtig, dass Peace auf dem Rücken liegt. Anschließend färbt er seine Fußsolen mittels Hero und tritt daraufhin unzählige Male rasant zu, um sich anschließend Rückwärts aus dem Gefahrenbereich zu rollen. Aufgrund der Art des Angriffs, erinnert die Attacke etwas an "Hīrōda no Hanabi", bloß mit den Füßen. Diese Attacke scheint sehr praktisch als Kontertechnik zu sein. Hīrōda no Panchingubōru thumb|left|200px|Peace trifft SilverDēmon Fōsu: Panchingubōru, oder auch "Heldenkörper-Punchingball", erinnert stark an Peace Tekken, da er auch hier "Hero" nutzt um seinen Arm zu verhärten. Anschließend schlägt er dem Gegner jedoch gezielt in die Magengegend um ihn zu Fall zu bringen. Level Zwei & Hero Merada no Reddo Hōku thumb|200px|Gegen Insaporethumb|left|200px|Peace' greift anMerada no Reddo Hōku ("Flammkörper-Red-Hawk") ist die einzige bekannte Technik welche sich aus "Hero" und "Level Zwei" zusammensetzt. Es handelt sich hierbei um eine Kombinationstechnik aus der Geschwindigkeit, welche Level Zwei mit sich bringt und dem zusätzlichen Kraftanstieg durch Hero. Des weiteren erinnert der Angriff an eine Mischung aus Feuerfaust, Jet-Faust und Eisen-Faust. Peace verpasst seinem Gegner dabei einen unglaublich schnellen, kraftvollen und frontalen Schlag mit seiner Faust, welche sich vor dem Angriff in unvergleichlich heiße Flammen hüllt und durch die Kraft von "Hero" verhärtet wurde. Nach dem Schlag bahnt sich das Feuer von Peace einen direkten Weg durch den Körper seines Zieles. Es ist Peace' einzige Schlag-Attacke, in der nicht das Wort "Ken" (Faust) steckt, sondern "Hōku" (Falke) steht. Merada no Reddo Shottogan thumb|left|200px|Peace holt aus...thumb|190px|...und attackiert seinen Gegner.Dēmon Fōsu: Merada no Shottogan, oder auch "Flammkörper-Red-Shotgun", ist, wie Red Hawk zuvor, ein Angriff, welcher sowohl auf Hero, als auch auf Level Zwei beruht. Hierbei scheint es sich um die stärkere Version von Merada no Jetto Shottogan zu handeln. Genau wie bei der Grundtechnik holt Peace hierbei zunächst mit beiden Händen aus. Nun beginnen sich seine Hände mittels "Hero" zu verhärten. Anschließend lässt Peace seine beiden Hände, durch die Unterstützung von Level Zwei, ruckartig nach vorne schnellen und seinen Gegner mit voller Kraft wegzustoßen. Zusätzlich entsteht bei der Berührung scheinbar eine Explosion, welche seinem Gegenüber noch mehr zusetzt. Merada no Reddo Hanabi thumb|left|200px|Peace bombardiert sein ZielMerada no Reddo Hanabi ("Flammkörper-Red-Feuerwerk") stellt sowohl die erweiterte Form von Red Hawk, als auch die von seinen "Feuerwerk-Techniken" dar. Hierbei nutzt Peace das selbe Prinzip wie bei "Merada no Reddo Hōku", schlägt jedoch nicht nur einmal sondern, wie bei seiner stärksten Attacke in Level Zwei, unzählige Male sehr schnell zu. Ähnlich der Vorgängertechnik entsteht hierbei ein enormer Druck, wodurch erneut Vakuumschläge entsteht, jedoch sind diese dieses Mal mit den Flammen von Peace verbunden und haben daher eine unglaubliche Hitze. Pīsu Kikku thumb|left|200pxthumb|200px|Nach dem Zeitsprung in Level 2Pīsu Kikku ist eine simple Attacke von Peace, bei welcher dieser nicht auf seine besondere Begabung zurückgreift. Hierbei verpasst er seinem Gegenüber einen kräftigen Kick ins Gesicht, wodurch selbiger bislang stets ohnmächtig wurde. Der Name dieser Attacke lässt sich mit "Kick of Peace" übersetzen. Hierbei handelt es sich um ein Wortspiel auf seinen Namen, da sich der englische Name gleichermaßen mit "Kick des Friedens", oder "Kick von Peace" übersetzen lässt. Nach dem Zeitsprung zeigte er die Attacke zum ersten Mal in Level 2. Kombo-Attacken Hier werden alle Attacken von Peace aufgelistet, welche dieser mit anderen Personen ausführt. Nitōryū: Jetto Pawā-Hanabi U~eifukaiten thumb|left|200px|Der Angriff zu drittNitōryū: Jetto Pawā Hanabi U~eifu Kaiten (z.D.: "Zwei Schwerter Stil: Jet Power-Feuerwerk Wellenrotation") ist eine Kominationstechnik von Peace, Alucard und Simon, bei welcher diese ihren Gegner mit den Attacken "Flammkörper-Jet-Feuerwerk", "Kraftwelle" und "Sanchi Kaiten" gleichzeitig angreifen und damit einen enorm starken Angriff kreieren. Jedoch war ihr Gegner in der Lage sich nach kurzer Zeit wieder aufzurichten. Trivia *Bei der Attacke Merada no Hiken handelt es sich um die Lieblingstechnik von Peace sowie sein Markenzeichen. *Peace ist dafür bekannt sich Einzelheiten bei seinen Angriffen von anderen Personen abzusehen und diese neu zu verwenden, trotz der Tatsache, dass er meist nur ein einziges Mal Sichtkontakt hatte. **Meist sind selbige nicht besonders begeistert davon und bezeichnen ihn daher als "Dieb". *Peace ist die Person mit den meisten namentlich bekannten Attacken. Kategorie:Kampftechniken Kategorie:Hero